Carry On
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: One twelve year old child makes his way to The Nowhere Islands for adventure and new friends. But could there be more in store for him as he goes along on the island? Contains my own other character.
1. Chapter 1

My name is William Cantiose. I am twelve years old, and I am out on an adventure on an island that seems out of nowhere on the map. I saw a sign called 'The Nowhere Islands' when I arrived here. I may have come here by boat, however I am capable of being on my own. I came out here to look for new things to discover, new people, friends, and possibly new things that could help out on my journey. So far I may have only just arrived on what appears to be a small sandy part, most likely a small beach but I have yet to discover other sandy areas. 'Well this place looks pretty inhabited' I thought. I hopped off to take a small look around the area.

The weather is pretty mild to be out here on and island. I touch the sand with my hand and it is pleasantly warm. The sea water has a nice cool feel to it now that I think about it. I look beyond from where my small boat landed to view the sun high up in the sky, the clouds making their usual patterns every day. I bring a small smile to my face as the wind gently hits my face and swirls through my black hair. My clothing is pretty suited for the weather, whether it be hot or cold. I always wear blue shorts, red shoes that have small music notes, such as the flat, sharp, and natural. I adore playing music. Singing is one thing I can do, but in a huge crowd on my own is a challenge.

I take my backpack I have with me filled with blue shorts, and blue and white stripped shirts, a journal to write things in and occasionally draw, pencils, erasers, even a small music theory book. I know how to play the clarinet and piano and yet I still have to brush up on music skills. I begin my trotting out onto the grass and what appears to be a road. It seems pretty well plot out. I follow it and see these other, what I think... **Flying cars?** I never thought this place would be this advanced. I see other cars as I follow the broken yellow lined road, and come along to what appears to be a small town. There's a huge statue in the middle I can't quite examine just yet. However, I see a sign that says **Tazmily Village**.

'Awesome! I wonder if they have any place for me to eat and stay tonight?' I thought. I was broken from my thoughts as I heard someone yelling, coming in from my direction. "Well hello there! I haven't seen you around. Welcome to Tazmily!" said one of the villagers. I looked and greeted him. "Hi there! Thank you!" I said. "Not a problem! What brings you hear?". "I came here to meet new people and make a new adventure for myself!" I answered. "Why that's really a good thing to do. I have to be going now. You sure you'll be alright going on off on your own?" "Of course I'll be fine!""Very well. Best of luck!" said the villager. He walked off to another direction from this village.

'Well that was a warm welcome.' I thought. Thinking it would be a great idea, I decided to try finding a map to find my way around. Then again walking out on my own sounds more exciting, and better for me to discover things on my own. Better yet I get on going, North from where the man ran south. Making a random turn from being in this town is rash, but it's better than sticking around and doing nothing. I make my way up and about looking at the surroundings all around me. I see a small river traveling under a bridge, and from far away is the ocean that connects it to Tazmily village.

I walk up on a hill that somehow leads to a forest. Nonetheless I could see at least three small houses nearing the edge of a cliff. One is a huge wooden house that seems very well built. It has a chimney, a garden and even a small dog house. I see there are sheep in a nearby pen, most likely to be there for herds, and even warmth when winters become harsh. The other about a couple of yards next to it was a white house with a gray roof. They also had a small dog house. 'Wow everyone here has a dog.' I thought. By the looks of it another house is literally right next to that one!

'They must be really good friends, they didn't want to be away from each other.' I thought. "Alright Claus give me your best shot!" yelled out a boy. I could hear the scream from somewhere behind the houses. I did my small investigation to find four boys playing... **baseball?** The diamond was all around the terrain a great spot to play sports. "Here I go!" yelled the one with the red duck tail hair. I could see their friends hanging out watching them play. Most adults and many children. As I made my view back to the baseball came, I saw two capped boys most likely very good at playing baseball. I also saw a blonde haired boy with hair that goes up as a whip of some sort. He wore a red and yellow stripped shirt, blue shorts, and red and yellow shoes. The red head must be his twin because they look almost exactly alike except for the green and blue eye differences. The capped boys wore blue and yellow stripped shirts and red shoes, and blue shorts their eyes ranging from a dark purple or brown. I could hear the bat go '**SMACK**' that echoed everywhere.

"And it goes... Hey look out!" "Look out!" shouted the four boys as I saw the baseball make impact upon my left knee. The pain felt like many needles that made their way around my leg at a very fast pace. I collapse and everything goes black. But before that I could see the boys and their other friends running towards me.


	2. Chapter 2: Greetings!

**Hi everybody! I meant to put this in the first chapter but I forgot. Anyways this story involves my oc meeting every character from the Earthbound trilogy, and characters from other shows. Pairings will come when chapters are made. I OWN Nothing! Leave any reviews if any. Enjoy!**

_'Ughhh that was terrible. My knee feels like it just got hit by a rolling car. Where am I?' I said to myself. Around me everything looked dark. Just nothing. That is I felt my way around to find something rigid right next to me. It felt ruff and had cracks as if it were a plant. Wait am I next to a tree? I then turned my head to the ground and could see the grass. It was a green color almost like a forest green but a little bit lighter. It looked grown, as if the grass began to grow. I also took notice of the shoes around my feet. They were green and spiked at the end and went up to above where my shins were._

_They almost looked like boots... I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt as though they were meant to be there. I wanted to touch both my boots and the grass, which were almost camoflauged by the grass, so I presume that these boots were green as well. When I looked at my hands they were gloved. 'Woah where are all of these coming from?' I thought. they had many colored beads in a bracelet on both hands. I felt the clothing around me and could see it was like a huge over shirt, all green. On my chest I see this item that was like a broach, with the same colors, and the music note that would appear on music. It was in the middle of all the spheres. I felt like something was a top of my head. When I looked up I could see the moonlight. It was a gorgeous diamond up on the sky. From there I touched my head appearing to be a hat. I take it off and examine it. 'Is this... Is this a wtich's hat?' I asked to myself. I place it back on my head thinking nothing about it. 'I wonder where I received this from? And for what?' _

_My eyes finally adjusted to said moonlight and I could see mountains everywhere. each that appeared almost from side to side, front and back. The grassy fields turned into meadows of flowers. One mountain contained roses that cascaded all over the mountain. The one behind it I could barely make out but I could tell there were blue roses. On the others I could see daisies, dandelions, chrysanthemums, and stocks. They were all marvelous obtaining the light they received from the moonlight. And before I knew it the moon started to set around one of the mountains to the farthest mountain. The stars sparkled and shimmered down upon the earth. Then I could see the rays of dawn come into effect. Starting from purple to orange lit skies I could see the stars disappear into the night, into a slumber once they came back into the night. The warmth of the sun's rays finally reached me and the sincerity filled my whole body. It rose slowly finally revealing everything before me. _

_The dawn in the mountains looked much more precious now than I could ever think of. The second I turned my head down at least a little of degrees, there appeared on the hill I was on... Sunflowers! Each one of different sizes and lengths more than the eye could see. Many petals flew out and rose flying above me and the tree right next to me. I lean on the tree with one leg crossed on the other, even my arms just looking at the scene before me.  
_

_"Enjoying the view?" said a few voices from behind me. I was startled jumping a bit even and turned around to see who that could have been. It was the four boys he saw! They walked their way up onto the hill and stood right next to him. "My name's Ness." said the capped boy on my right. To his the other said "I'm Ninten." and the twins next to him replied "I'm Claus." "and I'm Lucas." they all laughed at the sudden introduction. "I... I'm William." I said with a small smirk across my face. They all smiled and Ness put an arm around my shoulders, the rest following. From there we all stared at the sunrise. I closed my eyes thinking how I even got here in the first place. I heard someone calling me._

I open my eyes in a small squint to see I was in someones home. I was on a blue couch with a chandelier hanging over a table from what I think is the kitchen. I saw Ninten standing over me, Lucas, Claus and Ness were playing a small game of cards.

"Hey you're awake!" said Ninten giving me a smile and a pat on the shoulder to reassure me I'm alright. The other three came running to my side.

"Hi there! Sorry about today with your knee. We didn't mean to get you hurt." said Ness.

"Yeah we're sorry." said red head. "Our apologies." politely said the blonde. "Oh yeah! I forgot to say my apology as well. hehe." said Ninten.

"It's quite alright! I came out of nowhere actually. My name is William." I said sounding casual. "Well I'm Ninten! Nice to meet you!" said the child next to me. "I'm Ness! Welcome!" said Ness. "I'm Claus. Great to meet you!" "I'm Lucas. nice to meet you too." I didn't want to freak them out by me telling them I met them while I was unconscious so I wanted them to say a formal hello and greeting.

"It's great to meet you all too!" I said. I moved my left leg to try and get up slowly but with little success with me groaning in pain and falling back onto the blue couch. "Careful now! That bruise on your leg is bad!" said Ninten. I agreed with him and I took a small inspection. It was swollen and had a red purplish color to it. The boys around me made a sound that could tell they didn't like it.

"I'm fine really! It'll heal with time, and ice and pain medication." I said laughing. They all joined along.

"So how did you even get here?" asked Ness. "This is the Tazmily Village... wait I forgot to give you our welcome!" said Lucas, also elbowing Claus. "Oh- right welcome." he said with a small groan, thinking why do we have to do this with new people foreign to the island. "Thanks! Also I got here on a small boat of mine off shore. I came here to explore on my own adventure and look around for new friends and new things to do." I said.

"Well you've come to the right place!" said Ninten cheerfully. "Yeah! We have all kinds of friends! We should introduce you to them! But they all went home mainly to do things. We told them you would be fine in our care and told us to tell you to get better!" said Ness. "Thanks! I can't wait to meet them!" I said. I try getting up again but this time on my right leg. Limping is the next thing to walking of some sort.

"Be careful not to fall on that! That would make a scene." said Claus. Lucas nudged his brother. "Don't worry Claus he's head strong like you!" complimented Lucas to Claus. "That's right! You better believe it!" said Claus standing triumphantly.

I smiled admiring their relationship. I looked around to a clock near me to see it was around to see it was eight o clock at night. "Wow I've been out that long!" I said looking back at them. "Yeah you've been out like a light for about eight hours. Do you have any place to stay?" asked Ninten.

I couldn't help but remember that I didn't for that matter. I always thought I might have to stay outside and look at the wilderness. "Um... no." I said rather silently. "Well you can stay with me if you want!" said Ninten pretty excited about it.

"R...Really? You would let me stay even if you all just met me?" I said rather confused. "Well of course! We stayed here to make sure you were alright when you woke up right? That's what friends are for." said Ness.

I 'stood' there a little dumbfounded. 'Wow. They really have such big hearts.' I thought. "Well... Alright. Thanks again everyone!" I said. They all responded with your welcomes. "Lucas lets go! We have to get home, I'm starved!" said Claus. "Coming! See you tomorrow William! It was great to meet you! Bye guys!" said Lucas who ran off with his twin back to their home.

"I have to get going too. See you both later!" said Ness. With that Ninten and I were left alone. "I know you can't do much but I can keep you company until we both fall asleep." he said giggling. "Yeah sure that sounds fun!" I said.

We spent the rest of the time playing video games, watching movies and around nine thirty was when I met Ninten's sisters and mother. I gave them a salutation and a small intro and they all went to sleep, being bushed with whatever they did that day. Ninten began to yawn. I yawned in response. "Hey I could sleep down here if you want to have company for the night." said Ninten rubbing his eyes.

"that's alright. I'll be fine." I said. When I looked to my left he was on the verge of sleep on the other couch. "Oh I forgot to tell you we all live pretty close to each other so you can see any of us anytime you want. Goodnight." he said. I picked up a small blanket and placed it on his body. "Goodnight."

With that I fell asleep wondering... where did I get that witch uniform from?


	3. Chapter 3: Bakery sweets and People

_*Burrrrrrppppp!* goes all of our stomachs. "That was a really good lunch!" said Claus. "That was a heck of a lot of food!" said Ness. "We should do barbecues like this more often!" said Ninten. "The steaks and omelets literally have me going tired." said Lucas. I laugh at all of their responses from the recent meal we all had. All three families from the twins, Ninten, and Ness along with their friends had a huge barbecue! Ness' mom cooked steak, Ninten's family brought over hamburgers, and the twin's mother brought over omelets. I didn't think I would be accustomed to omelets but I did not want to tell the twins and ruin anything. I myself went along to get an omelet, a huge steak that could somehow fit onto my plate, and a hamburger. I applied ketchup and mustard practically all over the inside of my burger, take one bite and the taste really packed a punch.  
_

_I tried the steak next, and literally there were so many different tastes driven upon my tongue, it was very good. I didn't think there would be more afterwards, until I looked at my omelet. I figured 'Might as well save the best for last' so as to make sure the twins did not think I was into the food or not. I grab a nearby fork, splatter some ketchup like I would with my regular scrambled eggs and took a medium sized bite. The sensations really filled almost all of my mouth. I relished the flavoring of spices, the fluffiness of the omelet, and even savor the tangy sense that went with it from the ketchup. I smiled as my pupils almost as if turned into food themselves relishing the omelet. Nonetheless I commenced eating the omelet like the steak and hamburger, savoring each bite until it was all gone. I managed to drink all of my soda as well, hoping there was still room for some in my stomach. It was only now when we all burped almost simultaneously whilst taking a small stroll down towards the village.  
_

_"I have a craving for something sweet! How about you guys?" exclaimed Ninten. We all looked at him and took in that thought. "Well desert does come after a meal." I said. "Do either of you know if there is a bakery of some sort around the village?" asked Ness suggesting towards the twins. "Not that we can think of." "I don't remember one ever being built around here in Tazmily." said Claus, then Lucas. We all gave a small hmmm and touched our chins trying to come up with how we are going to find a bakery. Though this is so, none of us did know how to bake from scratch and could take a while anyhow. Claus frpm the looks of it came up with an idea practically right on the spot. "I know! How's about we try looking for one? There could be any around the island. It's worth a try." he said. I thought this was some competition... I was right when he wanted all of us to line up, with a triumphant smile on his face. _

_I thought 'This sounds fun so why not. Burns the calories from the food we just ate.' I could hear him counting down from three. The lineup went from Claus, Lucas, Ness, Ninten, finally me. "On your marks! three... Two... One GO!" he shouted. We gave it our one all to muster the energy to accelerate from our positions, causing us to go forward down a small hill. We all ran from what seemed to be about thirty feet or so, where we all began to get exhausted. We walked for about twenty more feet or so until we couldn't really take another step in front of us. I could feel myself lose my breath heavily panting and sweating on my forehead._

_From behind me i could hear someone wheezing and coughing. I look behind to see Ness rubbing Ninten's back, while Ninten was using an inhaler. I mentally gasp and my eyes go wide in a motion no one could see. 'I didn't know he had asthma.' I thought. Claus came to his aide and spoke. "Sorry Ninten, I forgot about your asthma." said the redhead. "No... No it's fine. We needed to lose those calories and fat that we gained. Don't be sorry. We all need to stay in shape." said Ninten through small breaths. Claus and Lucas each put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. _

_"Thanks for the support guys." said Ninten finally getting his breathing back at its regular pace. I smiled looking at all of them. 'Their bond really is big.' I thought. Still I can't help but put my finger that there's something else to all of them I still don't know about. I take a deep breath and sigh. I look around to admire the area we're in. The trees whose branches danced in the wind causing the leaves to shake. The sunlight coming through every other opening the leaves made. The shade where animals run into bushes to hide into from predators. I take a small sniff of the air and take in the scent. It smelled so natural of flowers, water, even a small hint of something sweet. _

_I take another sniff. 'Wait... that is sweet.' I think to myself. Almost as if from a bakery. I start following the same trail we were going. "Hey William did you catch something?" asked Lucas. "Awesome! Now we can try finding anything to dig into!" said Claus practically dragging Lucas with him. "You guys go ahead we'll catch up." said Ness. I look back to see how Ninten was doing only to see him be hoisted onto Ness' back. "This isn't necessary Ness." exclaimed Ninten. "It's alright! It's for a friend of course." Ness said giggling. Ninten followed. "Well... Thanks." he said, arms around Ness' shoulders. _

_I smile to myself and feel warmth from my heart. I go on ahead with the twins right on my tail. I saw a sign post, and a small house. I read it out loud. "Bakery Maho-Dou?" I say sounding a bit dumbfounded. "What's a Maho-Dou?" asked Claus. "I've never seen this place here before. Are... are you sure we should go in?" hesitantly asked Lucas. Claus put his arm on his shoulder for reassurance. "It'll be alright! I guarantee you! If anything happens stay behind me." said Claus. It is true that this Maho-Dou wasn't on the Tazmily map, I could sense a radiance of goodness coming from inside and out. "He's right." I say referring to Claus. "See what did i tell ya?" said Claus, who Lucas in response nodded. _

_Ness and Ninten caught up to us, right on the stoned walkway. "Woah what is this place? I've never seen it before!" said Ness. "Me either!" said Ninten coming down from Ness' back. I took that as if no one has seen this before. "Well... Why don't we go inside?" I said. "I'll go first!" I said to them, on my trail down the stone stairs. The whole place looked really cool. They had small tables all around the outside, most likely for people to eat outside if they wanted to. They had umbrellas, and mostly fancy chairs. I took hold of the handle and I pushed in the door, and led the others inside.  
_

_We were all greeted with five girls who were in outfits that seemed as if they were the bakers of the whole... Maho-Dou I guess. The first one we see had red hair with two shaped balls of hair on each side with red pinkish eyes. The outfit looked all white except for the hints of pink on her boots and skirt, and ribbon on the front. She even has a microphone of some sort on her head as if to talk to the others. This was the same for the other four girls, except their colors were orange, blue, purple, and yellow. The one with brown hair had glasses and an orange bow on her head and brown eyes. The next one had blue hair and eyes. The other had purple hair and purple eyes. The last one had yellow hair that extended into two different loops on each side of the back of her head. Her eyes looked like citrine. "Welcome to Bakery Maho-Dou! What is your order?" They said simultaneously. _

I wake up to see the sun shimmering through the curtains of Ninten's house. "Morning sleepy head!" said black haired child came from the kitchen. "Good morning!" I responded. I look to see the clock to see it is around ten in the morning. "Did you sleep well?" asked Ninten. "Yes I sure did." I say. I winced at the pain at what happened yesterday on my leg. I got up cautiously and walked to my backpack. "Hey after you eat breakfast, how's about I take you to meet the other friends we have around?" he asked.

I looked back up with toothbrush in hand. "Yeah! That sounds great!" I said. "Awesome! We'll leave when you are ready!" he said happily then went back to the kitchen to finish eating his own breakfast. I go into the bathroom and take a look at my leg. It looked the same, purple almost all around but the pain was much less dimming. I grab a cup pour some water in it, grab the toothpaste and begin to brush. I look back at my visions. Those five girls. The mountains and friends I made and will make later on. I open wide so that I can brush any one of my teeth I missed. I took about two more minutes, rinsed, and finally headed out to Ninten's kitchen.

I could see a plate waiting for someone, but I was hesitant to ask. "Sit down this is your plate!" said one Ninten's sisters at the table. "Really? Thank you!" I said to Ninten's sister and mother who was cooking at the stove. "Not a problem! Help yourself to some pancakes and scrambled eggs. I have to get ready for work soon, Ninten you be sure to lock up when you and your sisters leave when I'm off to work!" she called out into the living room.

"Alright ma!" responded Ninten from the couch. I did end up getting some pancakes and scrambled eggs went back to the table and began silently eating. I put ketchup on the eggs, and syrup on the pancakes, making it a very flamboyant meal to savor in the morning. I drink some orange juice and lightly put the dishes into the sink. "Thank you! It was delicious!" I said. "You're welcome!" Ninten's mother exclaimed. I make my way back to the living room to find Ninten tying his red and blue shoes, ready to go. "Alright are you ready?" he asks me. "I sure am!" I say finding my own shoes. I put my right on first, then gently put on the left as to not make my injury too sore.

"Lets go!" he said, and like that I followed suit smiling at his athletic behavior as he closed the door behind us. I go with him looking for the others I met just last night.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and PSI?

**Alright, it's been a short while but bear with me. This one will involve practically every character (the protagonists) in the story and my character giving his intro towards the others. What else could happen?**

* * *

I follow Ninten's steps on the sidewalk to find the same houses I had seen before. "So where are you from?" asked Ninten as he walked to my right side. "Well, I'm from these tropical islands near the equator." "Wow! Does it ever get cold there?" he asked. "Not really. It's hot all year round." I say. "Wow I wouldn't mind visiting where you were born. Sound like an awesome place!" Ninten exclaims. I smile at his oblivious nature. He is curious like the others.

We look on ahead to see the same house almost like Ninten's except the mailbox said it was Ness' house. I looked at the house next door and read on that mailbox it was Lucas and Claus' house. "C'mon! I want to show you our friends! Formally this time!" shouted Ninten. He dragged me by my wrist and out into the same backyard I trotted into the day before. However the baseball field wasn't so deserted, Ness playing catch with the twins. They see us coming. Ness waves his hand at us and the twins do so in return.

I smile softly and wave back. "Wait right here!" said Ninten. I obliged and waited at the spot near the home run space on the diamond. Ninten ran along to Ness and the others, then running off to where a group of people were sitting. They were mostly young girls, blonde, and young men most were in there young childhood years and others around adult and teen. Ninten came along with his group first. It was composed of a short blonde with a pink skirt and pig tails. A boy with gray hair and glasses, and a man with red sunglasses.

"Everyone meet my new friend William! William meet my friends!" Ninten happily shouted. Various hi's and hello's were given. The short blonde girl introduced herself first. "Hi I'm Ana!""I'm Loid!""And I'm Teddy!" they exclaimed. I bowed to all of them trying to be sure to give them my respect and a hope we could get to know each other more. They all gave me warm smiles, even from Teddy who seems as though he doesn't do this very often.

I see Ness come around with his group next. Another girl, blonde and in a pink dress who resembled Ana, introduced herself, along with a blonde haired boy with a green jacket and glasses and one that seems very... strict. He wore a long ponytail that went from the top of his head to around his hip. That was all the hair he had on his person, and he sported a white costume like he were in a martial arts tournament.

"William these are my friends!" Ness said giving his arm as a spotlight for the three of them. "I'm Paula! It's great to meet you!" said the blonde. "I'm Jeff how are you?" exclaimed the next friend. He seemed pretty intelligent just by the looks of it. "I'm Poo." said the final member of Ness' party, bowing to show his own show of respect. "Pleasure to meet all of you!" I said shaking their hands.

"Don't forget about us!" said Claus from practically all the way in the back. I see the others make room to make way for this teenage girl with pink hair and boots along with cerulean eyes. A man that looks like a very crafty person with brown hair came along, another young child with brown hair, and a dog with brown fur. "Well well well! It's nice to meet you! You sure took a wallop from that baseball injury. I'm Kumatora!" said the pink head. "I'm Duster. I'm best known for my skills as being a thief." "I'm Fuel, Lucas and Claus' best childhood friends when we were younger." Wow they all have many things to them. 'Woof woof'! (Hi I'm Boney nice to meet you! Do you want to play?) I hear the dog near my right leg go.

I giggle at all of the sudden attention. "So what do you like to do?" I heard Ana ask. "I enjoy eating, running, tennis, drawing and singing." I said. "Wow you like to sing? So do we!" said Paula for almost everyone. "What kind of food do you like to eat?" asked the pink and red heads simultaneously. "I love to eat almost anything... But I enjoy sweets the most. Pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs or omelets, burgers, pizza, grapes, oranges, banana's and pears." I said almost the whole entire kind of food I love to eat.

"Why what's going on out here? Everyone sure is in a fuzzy pickle about something!" said a fair maiden not too far from where we all were. everyone looked behind them and I could see a brown haired woman in a red dress standing with her a man with a cowboy hat. His hat literally covered all of his sight that no one could see his eyes, but he could see through like x-ray vision. "Why who do we have here? What's your name young man? I'm Hinawa." "And I'm Flint." explained the woman first then the man in a ruff voice.

I looked a little shocked mostly because of my shyness. I didn't look away from them I just didn't know what to say at all. "I...I...uh...I'm William." I stuttered and mostly muttered. "Aww that's alright sweet heart. It's very nice to meet you!" "A pleasure indeed." said the man again. I get quiet again and look at him in surprise. It's like he's one of the most subtle men I just met out of this whole entire time.

"Oh! What happened to your leg? Did the children hurt you when they were playing outside yesterday?" she said looking rather curiously to the others. Most were whistling, and just looked at the ground. "It was an accident Ms. Hinawa!" piped up Ninten. "Oh that's alright. They didn't mean to. i came out of nowhere." I said laughing at the thought. "Alrighty then. Be sure you don't sprain that too badly again. Anyways everyone we are about to start our barbecue in a few hours! I hope everyones hungry by then!" she said.

A load of shouts of excitement just by the mention of food. I was a little famished myself, but I decided to wait a little longer. "Remember we start at three o clock sharp!" she said giggling to herself. Flint smiled. I also saw another woman helping out around the twin's home. "Mom! Remember to make the juiciest steak for me!" shouted Ness to the woman. That must be his mother. "I will honey! she shouted from afar. From there everyone went back to lounging on the ground, shade, or even wanted to start playing a game of some sort.

It wasn't until now I noticed the heat around us. It was steamy and yet slow moving for most of us. "Hey everyone! PK Freeze!" shouted Kumatora. I tilted my head not sure why she yelled that out. However I turn my body around to where she was and I saw this huge snowflake that spun in a small circle on top of her. "Lets give her a hand!" said Claus. How were they going to... "PSI Rockin'!" "PK 3D!" "PK Love!" familiar shouts resounded. Ness shot out music through a mystical guitar woven by hand in blue energy. Ninten shot many 3D shapes from his hands ranging from triangles to spheres. The twins both shot hexagonal shapes that could falter anyone or thing that was in it's way. All three attacks smashed Kumatora's icy snowflake, causing a cool breeze to fly through the air even some snow that cascaded the landscape around us.

What else can these people do?


	5. Chapter 5: Barbecue!

I slowly take into account what my eyes foretold on my friends. They could use... PK abilities? As in psychokinetic powers that only most people could learn in a lifetime? I really didn't think they could use it as strong attacks, and with strategy is out of my comprehension. Come to think of it... I didn't think anyone could utilize such power. They looked really cool and flamboyant when they sent out their abilities. PK Fire. Such scarlet flames sent straight from your arms. PK Freeze, the ice power that made the user glow blue along with the creation of a giant snowflake. PK Rockin' such a move. Ness practically made himself an air guitar but out of pure energy. All of those strikes it made had great power. PSI 3D made many shapes too fast for me to even see. Ninten has good precision. PK Love. I... feel as though that one is the most unique one of them all.

Both Lucas and Claus had the same ability. The Hexagon's of different sizes ranging from colors of red to blue to yellow to even green. I can tell on their own they can release a vast amount of power at such a given rate. But... together they are practically invincible. From the look I see on both of their faces, smiling and laughing whilst playing in the snow. Somehow... Deep inside... I feel as though they had gone through something... very life changing. To gain such powerful moves they must have gone through some powerful things in their lives. I can almost feel their history come into play in my mind. Sunshine Forest. Hinawa's death. Claus' disappearance. Pig masks. Porky. I feel the depressing story in my heart unfold of the two. But... The Dark dragon comes into play. A wish made to never let things happen like that again. I smile to myself looking at the image.

I shrug and sigh to myself. The sudden snowball hitting my face made me think and look for who it was that through it. I wipe the excess snow, yet a little late, with it burning my face with its freezing temperature. I get up swiftly yelling "Who threw that!?" almost sarcastically when I see it was Ness that threw it. I could see him laughing playfully wanting me to join. I couldn't help but make a snowball in my hands too, despite the sensation. I come up running close to him and he gets a small running start.

"Come back here!" I said smiling as I threw my own projectile to the... PSI user. It ended up hitting the back of his neck. "Wow! You throw really well!" he complimented trying to wipe snow from the back of his shirt. I laugh along with him. I find a small barrage of snowballs come at the both of us. One by one hitting each other on arms, faces, backs and even legs.

The one that hit my leg with the bruise did hurt, but it felt so amazing having ice on my leg. It would help ease the swelling. We both look to our rights that it was the twins and Ninten laughing at their targets. I come up with a brilliant idea but as to not let them hear it, I make a charade to Ness to make a giant snowball. We both take charge almost immediately making a small circle around us, our hands to the ground practically plowing the snow into a mound.

The object rose in size, at least about the size of a basketball. We ended up making three for each of them. "Claus!" I said calling to the blue and yellow stripped shirt boy. He turned around with a smile, looking at us with his emerald eyes in suspense at the size of snowballs in our hands. "Run!" he yells to Lucas and Ninten both following suit. I practically project mine towards Claus missing. "Nice try!" he said. Ness had good aim and accuracy when he ended up hitting Ninten's leg. "You got me!" he said smiling. Ness helped him up from his fall.

I ended up making a small snowball and threw it towards Lucas who I got on his back. We all had a good laugh about the snowball war. By the looks of it around me I saw the others making snowmen, even Mr. Saturn snowmen with a bow on the top of the head. I smile thinking that their creativity was really cool. I never thought about those things but worth a try to see a Mr. Saturn one day. I see Ana and Paula sprawled on the ground making snow angels almost in a line.

I decided to try my own shapes among the ground. I squat on the blanket covered land admiring how the snow shimmered like little pieces of glass glimmering in the sunlight. I look around at all of the happy faces of friends I've just come to meet in less than two days. I feel the amusement I receive from Ninten, Ness and the twins. It makes me feel like this adventure was going to be a long one. That... It made me want to sing.

I snap physically getting an awesome idea about what to put on the ground. I take my pointer finger and draw a small circle. I then draw my way in the snow into a biggish curve. It looked like a huge letter C from the circle I made. I then put in two small dots right next to where the curve had it's main top part. I feel someone arrive next to me looking down at my art. "What's that?" asks a blonde psychic.

I turn my head to see Lucas. I smile and say "It's a bass clef. It's used a lot in music. Instruments even like the piano. It also counts in singing as well." I tell him. "Do you sing?" he asks me with a curious smile on his face. "Well yes I do. I enjoy singing even to friends if they want me too. It makes me feel great." I tell him. "That's really sweet! My mom sang us a lullaby when we were little. I think she's really good. I hope I get to hear you sing someday." Lucas said.

I contemplate on what to draw next. Then from there I drew the next musical sign. Right next to the Bass clef I make a line going up. Then I draw two curves as if I was making half of the number eight. I make a small loop back to where the line had almost started. "What's this one?" Lucas asked once more. "It's called a Treble clef. It's used along with the bass clef in piano and singing. The treble clef is the right hand and the bass clef is the left for the piano. The Treble clef in singing are the soprano's who sing really high, and the alto's who sing pretty low. These are for the girls." I say. "What about the guys?".

"Well the guys who can sing high have the treble clef. On the other hand those who can sing low have the bass clef." I say ending that small music lecture. "Wow you sure know a lot about music!" he said giggling at me. I blush at his comment. I smile. "Alright everyone the food is ready!" I hear Hinawa from a distance call out. We both yell "ok!". "Mom makes the best omelets you'll love it!" he said running to his brother who was at a picnic table with two plates in hand.

I smile again. I also feel something near me glow. I make a small face, look down and from the looks of it the bass and treble clefs are both glowing strongly. My eyes are in awe, just looking at the variety of colors going their way on the drawings. After about a small moment it stops and I shrug it off. I get up and walk to the picnic table. Everyone was in a line for so much food accumulated in one time. Just the smell of each dish made my mouth water. I pick up a plate, utensils and begin my small outlook on what I should get to eat. I end up grabbing a medium sized piece of steak, two omelets stacked together and a hamburger.

I sit down literally right in front of Ness who is busy scarfing down most of his steak but still savored the flavor. Lucas and Claus sat right beside him, both enjoying their omelets in content. Their smiles and faces proved that the omelets their mother made was delicious. Ninten sat beside Ness' left side enjoying his huge cheeseburger. I contemplate and go with the steak first. "You'll love the flavor! I love every piece of it!" said Ness. I smile at his encouragement.

I take a bite, with some barbecue almost all over the piece. The taste was strong and it made my taste buds dance. It made me feel as though this was the only steak in the world that was really good. I ended up scarfing it down as well but less faster than Ness was. I look at the hamburger next. The meat and it's vegetables in it made it look appetizing. "You'll love these burgers! My mom made them! Enjoy." Ninten said with a bow. I laugh lightly as I put some ketchup and mustard in the burger and take my first big bite. The flavor of the meat, combined with the condiments and vegetables made it feel invigorating to be eating such a food.

The smile to my face and sparkling in my eyes made it obvious I was loving the food that I was eating. I eat the burger with contempt. "I loved the hamburger Ninten! Ness the steak made me want more!" I say causing laughter to go around the table. Finally I come across my omelets. The twins were looking at me with smiles as if to say 'Do it! They are heavenly!" I smile back at them and applied ketchup. I always do this with scrambled eggs as well. I cut a piece with my fork and take a bite. The flavors of the egg white, yolk and ketchup filled my mouth with vigor and flavor. I adored the dish it practically made my eyes water. I smile and laugh at the twins and say "these are one of the best omelets I've ever had!" eating both the first and second one.

I end up grabbing a soda Flint had given to us. I drink it but not so fast. This was one of the best barbecues I've ever had.


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet House Mahou-Do

**Alrighty everyone! I realize I kinda rushed the scene with my oc in looking in towards the twins history. I didn't think I needed to add that scene, but someone can review and tell me to put it in, but I'll have to see how I can put it in. Any who my oc is getting these strange powers. Could they be PSI powers? Who knows. Do the five girls mentioned in the story have a connection? You'll have to see. Enjoy! Leave reviews if any!**

* * *

*Burrrrrrrrrrrp!* was shot out into the atmosphere mainly by me. Ness and the others started laughing all around me. I was laying down on the ground on my back from the amount of buffet all of us had just currently eaten. It was awesome to put it that way. All of the food really filled me up. I was looking up from my position into the sky. The sunlight broke through every opening the leaves made from the branches above. Sitting up I look at my friends with satisfied smiles almost all across their faces. "Pardon me." I say practically a whisper.

Ness gives a small laugh as the others sit up as well. "Well that really hit the spot! We should keep on doing this! What do you think Lucas?" says Claus next to his brother. Lucas was practically in a daze. "*Yawn* We really should! But that food made me really tired." he said rubbing his eyes. Claus opened his mouth agape letting out his own sigh of sleepyness. Before we all knew it me, Ness and Ninten yawned simultaneously. "I agree." I say. I sort of come into terms with anything that was missing from this buffet. Leaning back I look at the sky spotting clouds that took shapes like rabbits and stars. I smile at the shapes and weather.

My friends tag along in my actions and we just enjoy each others company. The wind slowly blew through the land, making its way to us. The soft touches it gave, bouncing off my skin here and there. It ruffles along my black hair, causing waves to form after each breeze. I really admire doing this. The birds give their chirps and songs from all around. The dragonflies and butterflies flapping everywhere they went. I didn't think things could be so tranquil now. Food suddenly came back into my mind. All there was to think was... sweets. Almost any sweets that came into my mind ranging from candy to pastries even cake.

Chocolate was my most favorite sweet of them all. Dark chocolate really gave that punch to my tastebuds the minute I take a bite into a bar, or so. Doughnuts, cookies, cupcakes every kind came into thought. Mustering up the energy to come through my woozyness, sitting up and finding Ness and his friends, along with the rest of the gang right around us. "Ness I'm bored! Can we play?" asked Tracey. "Aw come on sis. I'm tired. We already played a whole lot today. Besides the food made us all tired what are we supposed to do?". "Maybe we could build things like rockets and new weapons for combat." said Jeff. "What he said!" confirmed Loid from behind.

"Maybe a nice walk should do all of you good. I know we all played, but William has to get a better glimpse of the island.""Agreed! I can assure you that there's more to this island if you venture out!" exclaimed Paula and Ana. "Just don't go out finding danger like before." Poo says sitting in a cross legged position. "Ehehehe. Come on now Poo it's not like danger found us from every corner." says Ness sweat dropping. *bark**bark*bark*! shouted three dogs. "I can tell that they agree too." says Ninten.

"Eh you four have been cramped in this little space for a small while. Why not take him looking around?" asked Kumatora. "We all could use some more room to move around. How's about we all go walking?" said Duster with this choice. "Lets do so!" said Teddy from behind Duster. I smile at all of their suggestions. "Does anyone know where... we could get desserts?" I ask out in the open. Everyone looked at me with a dumbfounded face. "What do you mean?"said Paula. "I mean... sweets! Like candy, chocolate, cake. The food that makes you happy with every bite you take!". "Well see the thing is we don't really get that many sweets around the islands. We rarely see any ships export any. they only come around once in a while." explained Lucas.

"Oh. Well sorry to even put it out there." embarrassment heating up in my face. I sweat drop and blush since it is a small misfortune to ever have something like a delicacy come once in a while. But things don't always have to be like that. "So we going or not?" says Kumatora almost on the run to leave us all behind. "How's about me and Kumatora, and Teddy go along one way and you five go the other?". "Sounds like a plan! Ana, how's about you Paula, Poo, Jeff, Loid, and Tracey come walking with us?" asked Teddy to the group of children. "Yeah!" was screamed.

"Well we better get a move one!" said Kumatora. She instantly grabbed Duster's arm and practically dragged him into the front yard of a forementioned houses. The others ran off with them as well. From my viewpoint I could see them go straight ahead. We all get up and stretch our arms and legs. Eating sure does have it's benefits. "Well how's about we go right from their direction!" asked Ness. "Yeah sure why not?" said Claus. We say bye to the adults left at their positions, practically having a siesta out in front. I thanked them for their hospitality and food and took a small bow for them.

I catch up with the others making our way down a forested path. "This is called Sunshine Forest. It's a real harmonious place. Claus and I play in here all the time." said Lucas. "Yeah it was heck of a lot of fun!" said Claus. We walk for what seems like a couple of minutes watching the trees dance in the wind, along with the sunlight having it's silhouettes coming through the leaves. The shadows and light seemed to almost dance in a way. "Hey I have an idea!" said Ness.

We all stop in our tracks and ask him what he's come up with. "How's about to help us burn all the food we just ate so we don't get fat, by having a race?" he said. "Well... Ness remember that I can't really run because of my... asthma." finished Ninten. I gave myself a small hm?. I didn't know he had such a thing. He looks relatively healthy to me. I think. "Don't worry if you feel any tired just use your inhaler. I'll be by your side the whole time if you can't go any further." said Ness. He put a hand on Ninten's shoulder for reassurance.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets see who can run the fastest! Lucas you ready to try and beat me?" asked Claus with his competitiveness. "You'll see Claus I'll beat you." said Lucas with confidence in his voice. They both smile as I get into position with all of them. "There's a small clearance around here. The first one to get there wins!" said Claus. I take my place in between Claus and Ness. I lower my head to get a better starting so once I start I don't trip or so. "On your marks! Get set! GO!" Claus yells. I start my fast pace almost like a fast walk, then go into a jog of some sort. Claus and Lucas are in the same place I was, side by side.

I practically swiftly move my legs the same pace, one after the other. Ness and Ninten were a little bit behind me but catching up with me nonetheless. We jog past many trees, watching the animals such as deer and foxes zoom right past our vision. The fresh air both escaping and making its way from my nose made my throat burn. I start coughing after a 15 yard jog, and began to slow down. Claus and Lucas end up dashing right past me. My heart was beating fast, lungs breathing trying to get oxygen into them. Sweat trails down my face. I could tell those two could run.

I look back to see Ness and Ninten from a little far away that they stopped. Ninten was on the ground panting, and from the looks of it he sprained his ankle. He grabbed his inhaler from his pocket, taking off the cap, and putting it in his mouth whilst pressing the button. He pressed and inhaled twice, holding them both in for about ten seconds to flow in his lungs. Ness carefully took Ninten and layed him on a tree. "You alright?" he asked softly. Ninten nodded his head still breathing lightly. Ness put an arm around his shoulders bringing him close for comfort. After about ten seconds or so he stood up.

"Climb on!" he says squating down. Ninten looked up to see Ness' back crouched. "Are... Are you sure?" asked Ninten. "Yeah of course! It's alright!" he said smiling back. Ninten crawled his way onto Ness' back putting his arms around his shoulders this time. "Ready?" he asked as Ninten gave a small uh-huh. He slowly got up grabbing Ninten's legs under each arm. "Th-Thanks Ness." he said. "Hey that's what friends are for." he said smiling. He looks at me and commences to walk. I myself forgot about my injury to my leg. But looking down it was less swollen than from a few hours ago.

'They really are good friends.' I think to myself. I began walking as well making my way where the twins had headed off. A short distance away there was the clearance and both boys were panting, one on the ground and the other hoisted an arm on a tree. Me, Ness and Ninten quickly catch up to them to see if they were alright. "So who won?" I asked. "It was... a tie." Claus said breathless. "Yeah... We gave it our all. We've gotten faster right Claus?" the blonde said. "Sure have!" he said. I myself take a deep breath inhaling from both my mouth then my nose. The fresh air didn't make my throat burn so much, but it felt great.

The air smells really cool, like the scent of sweet flowers and... sugar? I sniff the air once more. There did have a hint of sweetness to the air. "What's up William?" Lucas asked. I follow the scent and come out of the clearance. Nothing up front nor to my right but to my left there was this huge house. The others follow and look in the same direction. "Woah, since when was that there?" asked Ninten. "I don't know I never saw this here before." said Claus. The house looked like it had so many decorations. There was a tower to my right, and it looked welcoming. There were porches out in the front. The sign that looked like, and it was, a chocolate candy bar.

"Sweet House Mahou-Do." I read out loud. "A sweet house? In the middle of sunshine forest?" said Lucas. "Should we check it out?" said Ness. I myself was listening, but was intrigued by this. This looked familiar. Like from a dream. I walk forward looking up at the sweet decor everywhere on this Mahou-Do. "Hey if he's willing to check it out then so will I!" Claus says. "Oh boy." said Lucas aside from Claus' comment. Both Ness and Ninten shrug and follow the same steps I do.

The doors in front looked really big. I take the handles in both hands and pull out widely to let the others enter with me. We make our way inside looking around. There was a kitchen, most likely to bake said sweets I could smell from a far. "Hello! Welcome to the Sweet House Mahou-Do! how can we help you today?" greeted five familiar voices.


	7. Chapter 7: Bakers and pudding

Carry On Chapter 7: Lovely Bakers

* * *

"Welcome to the Sweet House Mahou-Do! How can we help you?" I couldn't believe my ears. The same voices I had in my dream. My eyes just stared at the five figures that appeared to my right. I was exasperated at their appearance. There were five girls around the ages of eleven or so, in the same... bakers outfit I believe but in different colors. The girl with red hair, buns even on both sides of her head, made her way to us. She had touches of pink to her dress and the bottoms of her shoes. "Hi there! I'm Doremi!" she said. She looked as if she had a lot of potential.

My face was in a small state of shock at her sudden up close intro. "H-Hello! I'm William." I stutter from the shock. "It's nice to meet you! Who are your friends?" I look behind me, rather embarrassed she mentioned Lucas and the others standing behind me. "We-Well..." I utter again. "I'm Ness! It's great to meet you Doremi!" Ness stood in front shaking Doremi's hand. "I'm Ninten!" replied the other boy who jumped off of Ness' back. "I'm Claus!" and Lucas was put out into the spotlight. He blushes slightly at the sudden look of eyes. "A-And I'm Lucas." he responded.

Doremi smiled at all of us. "It's nice to meet you all!" she said inviting us into this 'Sweethouse'. "I'm Hazuki! Welcome!" said the girl with glasses. She has brown hair, and orange colored parts on her dress and shoes. "I'm Aiko! How are y'all doing today?" remarked the girl with blue hair. Aiko has remarkable blue eyes and blue shades on her skirt and shoes. Aiko must be someone with a whole lot of guts. "I'm Onpu!" a high voice came from Aiko's left. She had beautiful purple hair and eyes, and her voice could pierce through ones soul if she sang. She too had purple colors on the skirt and shoes. "Hello there! I'm Momoko!" said the last but not least person. She had such yellow hair rung into two rings around the back, and nice citrine eyes. She had a blush that was plastered across her face. Could she have been shy as well?

"Now that we know each others name, whaddya want to eat?" exclaimed Aiko. "Wait you make food here?" asked Claus. "Well of course! We make delicious sweets of any kind!" I look around my right some more and spot a place that made my eyes sparkle. I walk to these small containers filled with small candies. Most of different color, cookies ranging from different shapes, chocolates, pudding even small cakes. My mouth watered. That is until I came back to my senses hearing the others talking. "It's true we ain't foolin!" exclaimed Aiko. "Well he certainly has a liking to everything." I hear Claus say. They both laugh, small glance each other, and I thought I saw small blushes on their faces.

I look into my pockets to look for something... "I don't have any money." I say pretending to cry at the unexpected occurrence. "That's alright! You can always have small samples." said Momoko. "Really? That's sweet of you!" hearing Lucas' voice in the background. They smile, giggle and give a faint blush to each other. I have no clue how I'm sensing this but it's fine with me. "New friends get the first few sweets free." "That's so cool!" exclaimed Ninten. "ehehehe." was heard laughing. Their blushing became evident as well.

"Thanks a lot Doremi! It'll hit the spot after the steak I had with my friends." at this doremi-chan's eyes literally sparkled with joy at the word steak. She screamed something happy, twirled in a circle, and faced Ness again. "Did you say Steak? I love steak!" she yelled. "Me too!" yelled Ness. They grabbed hands and danced around like birds. They noticed all of us staring at them, gave a small expression saying 'Did we just do that?'. They saw their hands and faced each others eyes immediately blushed, separated and laughed at the whole situation. We laughed along with them. A sudden bell rang from the door. "Onpu! I'm here!" said a voice. It was a boy with brown hair all around, a green and yellow striped shirt and blue jeans.

"Hi Travis!" exclaimed Onpu. He to my surprise hugged her. "This is Travis. He's my boyfriend." she exclaimed holding his hand. Travis himself blushed at the sudden attention and waved to the others. "It's great to meet you Travis!" I say extending my hand for a shake. He shakes it with a small shy laugh.

"How's about we give you all a helping to some pudding we recently made?" asked Momoko.

We all went Yeah and Momoko, Aiko and Hazuki went to fetch the sweets and some utensils. Out of nowhere I hear a cry. A cry of an infant. What's a baby doing here at a sweethouse?

"Oh she's awake. I'll be right back everyone!" said Doremi-chan. She went up some flight of stairs, and around twenty seconds later she arrived with a baby girl in her arms. She was giggling and quite content with Doremi-chan.

My eyes brighten at the adorableness. She had two pigtails on each side of her head almost like Doremi's hair.

"She's so cute! What's her name?" asked Lucas. "Her name is Hana Chan." Hana Chan smiled and jumped in Doremi's hold. She went "Mama!" to show she could speak.

"Wow was that her first word?" asked Ninten. "Yes it was. I'm proud of her for calling to her mama's." she said nuzzling Hana Chan on her cheek. I smile at the adorable scene.

"Who's ready for some pudding?" yelled Aiko coming from the kitchen with small plates of pudding, Hazuki with napkins and Momoko carrying forks and spoons. "Lets dig in!" we all said.

"This pudding is really good!" said Ness taking his first bite. "Thanks!" said all five girls. "So did you all make this place?" asked Ninten. "Well not really. We're helping an old lady with her store. Her name is Makihatayama Rika." said Hazuki.

"What about Hana Chan?" asked Claus. "Well she's Rika's daughter so she has to live here with her." "Wow you girls are really kind enough to help someone out!" I say. "It's no problem!" said Momoko.

I notice Hana Chan crawl towards my plate of pudding. Her face lit up trying to grab a hold of some in her hands. "Here you go." I say using my spoon to grab some. I put it in her mouth and she takes a bite and laughs. I couldn't help but giggle with her. Doremi Chan smiles at us. Then she notices Hana Chan's hair do two small hops. 'Uh oh! She's casting magic!' Doremi thought.

On my two hands I notice the two musical signs I drew in the snow from before show up. The treble on the left and the bass on the right. They both explode brightly, the others unsure of what's happening, surprised, jump away and form a small crowd. Light began to engulf my whole body whilst Doremi Chan took hold of Hana Chan.

The small infant was giggling at the sight as if she was doing this. The light stops and I look at the others. "Hey guys what's wrong?" I say. I look into a mirror they all pointed to towards my left and I see myself wearing a green hat.

* * *

**I realize it was sudden but they had to be introduced. Look up Ojamajo Doremi Motto! For the characters I mentioned. Again I own nothing! Leave reviews if any. **


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Queen

**I personally wanted to make long chapters so I'll be sure I can. It'll make more sense to me I guess because when I make it long there'll be more of the texture I was looking for. Anyways Travis! He comes out of nowhere and he's Onpu Chan's boyfriend! I might get into that a little bit later but there's more than meets the eye and I'll move around between William and Narrator's point of view for more emphasis I guess. Also how did William end up having such a weird uniform? What do the treble and bass clef's on his hands mean? Read and Find out! I OWN NOTHING but the story plot. Leave reviews if any.  
**

* * *

The hat on my head was pointed at the top... and the color was green! I got up from my seat to go take a closer look at anything else new... and low and behold there was. My eyes make their way from my shoulders to my arms and abdomen. I had on a cool shirt or so, only from the color green, and some stripes and what not on the bottom where my waist is. My fingers try to feel the content but they had gloves of the same color! There were these bracelets that went on each separate glove all arranged in different colors besides green. From the fuzzyness of my hands I saw around my feet were green boots. They were pointed at the end almost like my hat.

"Wow is this like a witch outfit of some sort?" I say out loud. The others were looking at me, inspecting to say the least. But there was one thing that led my attention to the whole thing. On my chest was this round object with multiple colored buttons all around it. It was mostly pink, but the middle button had the musical signature I had on my left hand. The Treble clef. As soon as my eyes started inspecting it there was a sudden *POOF* that started from my head down. My clothing came back just as quick as it left my body. "Ummm What just happened?" exasperated Ninten. "That was weird. He had that uniform on and now it's gone." With that in mind from Claus I check my hands to find any sign of the clefs. They weren't there any longer.

"Maybe it's just me or William and Hana Chan have something in common." From the looks of it I look up to see Hana Chan still smiling and jumpy as usual. She really does know when to stay calm. Doremi Chan and the others still looked in shock from that occurrence. "Can you excuse us for a second?""Yeah I think we left some brownies in the oven""Wouldn't want them to get burned.""Yeah! Hehe." said her friends. With that they disappeared almost in a split second. Doremi gathered with her friends in a small circle at a table in the kitchen. "Did you all see that!" began Doremi. "That outfit...""It couldn't have been...""A...A...""Witch apprentice uniform." finished Onpu Chan for all of them.

The atmosphere around them got quiet. Despite that Hana Chan was playful and tilted her head wondering what's going on. "That... That can't be. Boys don't get witch apprentice magic for no reason." Doremi Chan put her hand on her chin giving it some thought. "Well you saw the costume. It was the exact same one when we all first became apprentices." "Do you think it has anything to do with those signs on his hands?" Momoko stated. "Then if he isn't a witch apprentice, shouldn't he be a wizard apprentice?""Aiko, you may have a point. But how do we come across this situation without them suspecting about magic?"

"**BAKAMOOS**!"

Screamed towards Doremi Chan. She ended up flinching her expression being surprised. Hana Chan felt the same way too. "What are you all doing!? Get back to work! These ingredients won't pay for themselves!" the green blob yelled angrily. "Sorry Majo Rika. It's just we have new friends and one of them looks like he can use magic." innocently exclaimed Doremi Chan. "N-Nani? Who are you talking about?" Momoko hid behind the kitchen wall and pointed towards William. "He doesn't look like he could use magic." bluntly put Majo Rika. "But you didn't see what happened!" "He was feeding Hana Chan some pudding, and we noticed she cast magic and he had a witch apprentice uniform on!".

"But that's not all! He had these musical notes on his hands, when we play our instruments and stuff." added Aiko. Majo Rika didn't look convinced one bit. "He could be a child from the wizard world for all we know." "But that's just it! He had the Dream Tap on his chest! The same ones we all used our first time using magic!" said Hazuki. "This isn't making any sense. If he had the witch apprentice uniform on then why doesn't he still have it on?" asked Majo Rika. "Hana Chan's magic must have worn off." concluded Momoko. Momoko walked back to the table, whilst Majo Rika was still near the entrance. She was in thought about what any of this could mean when said boy came in to check on them all.

"Is everything alri-" he began but interrupted himself when he saw the green blob floating in mid air on a dust pan. Majo Rika gave a face going 'HO NO!' with the other girls on the same track as Rika. "Cool! A green plushie!" he said practically taking it from the dust pan inspecting her. Majo Rika did her best not to make any sounds or movements despite being a magical frog ironically. "I love how it has one hair sticking from it's head!" he said tugging a little on her one hair. "Wow what's this around it's neck?" he exclaims. He picks at the crystal around her neck. The other ojamajo's mainly stand there unsure of what to do next.

"D-Don't play with that.""Y-Yeah it's old and dull!" tried persuading Doremi and Hazuki. "What do you mean? It looks fine to me." he says. 'This boy is just like Poppu.' thought Majo Rika. "Alright enough monkey business, put me down!" she shouted sternly. "Wh-What? You can talk?!" he asked astounded. He placed back upon her dust pan. "Hey hey I'm a she thank you!" whilst stretching. "Anyways. I heard you have these clefs on your hands. You also had a witch apprentice outfit on." Majo Rika stated to the point.

"Wait you know what I had on?" he asked exasperated. "Of course. My girls over here are witch apprentices too." she said pointing to her apprentices. "William we'll be heading back! You'll be alright on yer own right?" shouted Claus from his spot. "Yes you go ahead! I'll see you all later!" he yelled. "Alright!" was heard from the others. "Later Onpu Chan!" shouted Travis. "Bye Travis sama!" she yelled happily toward her boyfriend. "What do you think that scream was in there?" asked Lucas. "Probably that old lady they were talking about." "She doesn't sound too nice." said Ness then Ninten.

They closed the entrance without another word. "So can I ask you where these signs are on your hands?" the witch blob asked. "Well to tell you the truth they only appear whenever I'm having a moment that reflects what I'm thinking or doing." he stated simply. "Hmmm. I guess we'll just have to take you to see the Queen of the Witch World to get a hearing about this." "Mate! Since he's a boy shouldn't he consult the King of the wizard world?" piped Onpu Chan. "That is true but he had on a dream tap. He's connected with the witches and most likely the wizards somehow."

"I guess yer right about that. William how do you feel about coming to the witch world with us?" asked Aiko. "The witch... world?" he asked rather dumbfounded. "Yes. It's the world where witch's live. Wizards live in the Wizard World. All three of the worlds are connected. Human, Witch and Wizard." stated Hazuki. "Well... If we can get to the bottom of why my hands have these symbols in the first place then lets do so!" he says. "Wait! Just in case I'll give you a dream tap. Once we converse with the queen then you can use it. Otherwise use it now to get entrance to her castle." Majo Rika said.

"Lala! Bring the music box!" shouted Majo Rika over to some stairs. "This is really heavy! Can one of you help me?" said a smaller voice from upstairs. "Who's Lala?" William asks. "Lala is Majo Rika's fairy. Every witch apprentice gets one. But they must pass these tests to qualify to get to the next level." stated Doremi Chan. While they were talking Momoko helped Lala with the music box and put it on the kitchen table. It was pretty old to be called a music box. "Hello I'm Lala!""It's nice to meet you!" he said shaking her hand with his finger.

"Now put your hand within the box. Your dream tap will be your witch, or wizard for this matter, costume." said Majo Rika. I open the tiny doors, reach my hand in, and immediately one plops itself right into my palm. I take out. It looked like the exact same one... From now and my dream. "Just tap it on the middle button. Be sure to put it on quickly before the music stops!" yelled Majo Rika. I did so and it flew into the air, with a hint of green around some lights. The same outfit came out, I plopped it onto my body. The green gloves and boots came on with green music notes, and promptly topped it off with the green hat.

"Handsome Wizardu Wiriamu chi!" I say with my arm and head on my knee. "So lets get going!" he rang.

* * *

"Wow this place is huge!" he shouted. Current new 'wizard' child. Flying on a broomstick made him seem almost like a pro. Otherwise he could have crashed if he didn't. However Doremi Chan and the others took him to the Witch World. William never thought about an entrance being behind the Sweet House, especially on a curved branch from a tree. Onpu stated you can only enter the witch world through said circle shaped branch when the smiling moon was out. Luckily it had been sunset so the moon was in sight high up into the sky. He flew around like he had no care in the world. Being in another 'dimension' gave him awe and inviting senses.

"Hey wait up!" shouted the blue ojamajo racing towards him from behind. The others were on his tail too. "I can't believe this is your first time on a flying broomstick. Go slower please." said Doremi Chan mostly exhausted from trying to catch up. "Sorry about that." he smiled sheepishly and gave his broom the movement to slow itself down. The witch world was far different than the human world by far. The sky was yellow almost like a sunset, and partially purple. The land itself was like the earth too. The regular sandy ground and grass.

"So where to to find the Queen?" he asks. "Just follow us we'll show you the way!" Momoko smiled and the five ojamajo's soared into the direction to the castle. Not one to struggle behind he gave much effort to even manage his broom to maneuver and fly after them. Things almost felt the same as the earth, but only with actual witches, magic, a queen and plenty more. They flew all the way until the castle was in sight. They came into the entrance of the castle in front was a guard keeper of the sort. "Halt. What do you wish to speak of with the queen?" "We're here because our new apprentice has powers that we've never seen before. The queen has to know!" explained Hazuki.

"Very well. You may pass." said the guard. She wasn't too strict but serious about her job and the castle nonetheless. "The queen is right up ahead. Remember when you approach the queen, you must bow." Onpu regarded. Of course with this being a kingdom, one would have to bow down to royalty of the sort. They passed through huge doors that stretched about five meters high and three meters wide. With one swipe of the hand, Aiko opened said door and they all entered. The throne room was elegant and the queen sat right in the middle of the room.

"Ojamajo's. What brings you here today?" she asked. Her voice dawned upon us like a wave of vibrancy. All of them bowed to the queen in a straight line going from pink to orange, blue, purple, yellow and green. She also took a glance at the boy who was at the far left. What would a boy be doing here? "Your majesty. We've come because we need your help. Our new apprentice William has powers we've never seen before." Doremi Chan started. "Hana Chan cast magic on him, and on his hands appeared the treble and bass clefs." "He also had the form of a witch apprentice like us!" "Then Hana's magic wore off and was normal again." said majesty took this into account.

"Your majesty I've never heard of anyone, even a boy yield such powers. For a boy as well? How could he be a witch apprentice." asked the Majo that was close to her chair. "Step forward young one!" she called. I assumed she meant me, most likely since I was new so I did. I took about five steps forward until I came to a complete stop. She stood and commenced walking towards me. She had a veil over her face. Her hair was the paler kind of blonde that reached all the way down to the floor. It even trailed behind her. I stood there myself thinking what she's possibly going to say next.

Instead of words she ended up taking both of my hands. "Hold your hands out in front of you." she asked. I did so spreading them out. My gloved hands almost immediately began to sparkle with said music notes mentioned from before. The treble appeared on the left and the bass appeared on the right. "Ahh yes. This is something new in our case. William take out your poron and cast any spell you want." said the queen. "Alright!" I say as brightly as possible. I press four random buttons on my transformation 'locket'. The poron came out with a green handle and small spheres inside the long tube. I take hold of it.

"Now cast a spell!" said the queen. "Okay." I started.

"**Piranmo Popiyoto Paitoka Pan! **Give me the reason I have these musical marks!" I yell waving it in a circle and point it up towards the ceiling. Green music notes such as quarter, half's and eight's formed around in small circles. They swirled around my whole body until they closed in and made a small pop! and disappeared. The music notes on his hands shimmered green and I had my eyes closed. They took huge forms all around me, even the others were astounded at the sudden occurrence. I smiled feeling a nice warm feeling surround me. The notes went into me and my body shined a magnificent green. The shine disappeared even the marks on my hands weren't there any longer. "Your majesty what happened?" asked Doremi Chan.

"He has these powers known as PSI." she stated almost bluntly. The girls in the room gasped... yet confused to what she's talking about. "PSI is a psychokinetic ability. It is rarely seen inside most people, who have the potential and strength." she said looking towards him. "Your majesty... How do you think I'll get these PSI powers and when?" he asked almost excited. "When the time comes you will know what to do. Be sure to handle it with great care. Since you are now a wizard apprentice, you must take the tests to become an official wizard. Majo Rika will tell you everything that needs to be done." "Alright. Thank you your majesty." he said bowing.

* * *

"Remember to come to take your fairy test later! Thanks again! See ya!" said Doremi Chan. "Bye!" I yelled waving to them as I flew on my broomstick back to Ninten's house. I landed softly and pressed the middle button promptly putting everything back into the spinner. I was about to knock when Ninten opened the door. "Hey William! *Yawn* I'm beat. Let's go sleep." he said sheepishly. I rubbed the back of my head.

We went inside, brushed and I slept in a small bed in Ninten's room. I wonder how things will get when I get my PSI powers?


End file.
